Jack Osbourne
Jack Osbourne is the youngest child to Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne. He is an English media personality with dual American and British citizenship. As the son of heavy metal singer Ozzy Osbourne, he starred on MTV's reality series The Osbournes, along with his father, mother Sharon, and sister Kelly. Role in the Osbournes Jack is described by his parents as a "real cool guy" although very shy and intelligent as well. Jack is often shown as easily angered which leads his sister, Kelly, to believe that he has anger issues, these angry outbursts can often turn violent and aggressive towards people and animals. Jack in the earlier series is depicted as someone who is unaware, or at least doesn't seem to care, about rules or what's socially acceptable for example he believed it was perfectly fine to walk around with a knife. Jack's story is almost parallel to Kelly, whereas Kelly started off as the voice of reason before taking a downward spiral, Jack was the opposite starting off as the bad child but soon evolving into a respectable one. Jack is also known to adore the bulldog Lola, who he considers the only "cool" pet. Memorable Moments Surprisingly Jack rarely has any real running gags, however he does have some minor ones. A running gag with Jack involves his laziness, sometimes failing to even go to school, or even playing videogames continuously. Another gag involves Jack arguing with nanny Melinda with whom he is best friends with (and still is) the arguments are usually friendly. Jack is also the closest, of all the Osbournes, to Melinda throughout the series. Another gag is the fights/arguments he has with his sister, their love/hate relationship is apparent from day one. In Series 1, Jack takes an interest in dressing up as a soldier and walking around with a long knife, which only brings concern to his sister. After Lola causes trouble, Jack is the one blamed for most of the problems and is distraught when she is taken away for training. Jack is later forced to go on a camping trip which he hated and had caused problems for the staff.Jack helps his mother in attacking the noisy neighbours, in fact he starts it by playing heavy metal loudly through the garden. Later on it is revealed that Jack becomes a fan in clubbing where he eventually starts taking drugs, this is discovered by Melinda who tells Ozzy and Sharon. Jack makes a big impact during the Christmas special where he was given a knife as a present, he later tried walking out in public with the knife, cocaine on his tee-shirt and an army buzzcut, Ozzy soon put a stop to it after a major telling off. In Series 2, Jack supports Kelly on her major career advances but soon gets irritated by her cockiness. Jack gets in a fight with Kelly multiple times in the series, he is even bitten by her and punched. It is also revealed that Jack sleeps with multiple girls he had just met and leaves the condoms for Sharon to pick up. Ozzy, after 17 years, finally manages to spend an entire day with Jack taking him fishing. In the staged series finale, Jack begin to have an obsession with sleepwalking and begins to sleepwalk himself, he then ends up "killing" Minnie (though not really). In Series 3, Jack returned with long hair. Jack turns 18 this series and receives a car, despite doubts from Kelly that he would pass, he manages to do so, albeit with some crashes along the way. Despite having long hair, he soon gets a haircut after two years of not having a haircut, he also gets his first tattoos during this series. In the final series, Jack's role was significantly less important compared to the rest, he does however help Kelly get through her addiction after she becomes addicted to drugs. Jack gets a cross tattoo on his chest which meets with disapproval from his parents. Despite his positive driving, Jack gets a speeding ticket and must attend a driving school. In the 2018 Podcast reboot, Jack reveals how he detests how he behaved during the original run of the series, although one occasion (while rewatching the fight between him and Kelly in Series 2) felt he was unjustifiably hit. Jack is more mature, mellow, wise and acts more of the patriarch of the family taking a more commanding role than before. Jack as of the 2018 series was married to Lisa Osbourne and had two daughter, Pearl and Andy Osbourne as well as third child on the way (who would be born later in the year). Trivia *As of End of the Beginning, only Sharon and Jack have appeared in every single episode. *In the commentary for Series 2, Jack reveals that his favourite pets were Lola, Minnie and Gus. Category:Cast Category:Osbourne Family Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:People Category:Managers Category:British Category:Celebrities Category:Adults Category:TV Presenters